Return Of The Pharaoh
by Pheonix and Bo Duke
Summary: After the final battle Yugi and the pharaoh are seperated then he calls upon Pheonix captain of the Aurors at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic so please go easy!

Summary: After the final battle Yugi and the Pharaoh are seperated. Then he calls upon Phoenix, captain of the Aurors at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Harry Potter and LOTRs But I do own Phoenix.

A boy with tri colored hair was still sulking after the final battle with the Pharaoh and it was making his friends and grandfather worried. So he wrote a letter to his friend Phoenix at Hogwarts. When he got a reply letter it said to go to Kings Cross Station at 11:30am on Saturday November 13th.

On his way to the train station, his friend Tea Gardener walked up to him. "Hey Yugi, where are you going?" She asked. "Oh, hey, Tea, I am going to Kings Cross Station." Yugi replied. " Why are you going there? You know he won't be there with her?" Tea explained.

Yugi knew who he was and it tore at him like a knife through his heart. "Tea, I know that he won't be there and I know that I will never see Atem again, but that is not why I am going to the train station." Yugi replied almost in tears. Tea felt bad for him, '_when I first met him he was so shy and timid, but when the Pharaoh came into his life he started to open up and have courage. The Pharaoh helped him when he needed him the most._' Tea then looked at Yugi. " Can I come with you?" She asked. Yugi looked at her with surprise and then smiled, "Sure, I bet Phoenix and the Aurors will be glad that you came with me." So Tea and Yugi walked to King's cross station together not knowing what Phoenix had in store for them.

This ends the first chap! I'll update when I can! Please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok sorry! Um… I'm having my friend put these up for me so it takes a while! But at least I'm updating right? Right! So here's the next chap!

--------------

Chap 2

--------------

Once they got to King's cross station Tea and Yugi looked around for Phoenix and the gang. "Yugi, what train are they coming off of?" Tea asked with concern. "I'm not sure, lets sit down and wait."

While Yugi and Tea were sitting a few families of wizards waited at platforms nine and ten. Then as if by magic young witches and wizards came out of the wall between platforms nine and ten. Then Yugi saw Phoenix with her black hair in a ponytail and he could make out a pair of black dog ears to match her hair and as always right there by her side was her black tiger BlackBlaze.

Phoenix spotted Yugi and Tea and walked over to them, her flowing robes made her look like she was gliding gracefully. Yugi had always thought of her as a sister. "Hi." Phoenix greeted. "Hi." Yugi and Tea replied. "Come with me Phoenix you can stay at my house until what ever your idea is, is done." Yugi explained.

"Ok, I will be right back." Phoenix replied. So then Phoenix walked back over to the Aurors and explained to them the situation. Then she turned around and walked toward Yugi and Tea. The three of them walked to the game shop that Yugi lived in. Outside the game shop Yugi and Phoenix said bye to Tea while she walked home while Phoenix and Yugi went inside.

"Yugi, your home." His grandfather exclaimed. "Hi grandpa you remember Phoenix don't you?" Yugi replied with a smile. "Yes, I do," Mr. Moto told him. "She is actually older than me, I met her in Egypt in the Pharaoh's temple." Yugi looked at Phoenix with a shocked expression.

"What were you doing in the Pharaoh's temple?" Yugi asked her.

"I was placed there to protect the temples most prized treasure, the millennium puzzle." She explained. " That is how I met young Phoenix here, when I went to get the puzzle, my guides did not listen to the warning that I read off of a tablet, the guides ended up in the shadow realm and I ended up on the edge of a bridge and when I looked up there she was, when I saw her I noticed that she had a cold look in those beautiful amber eyes." Mr. Moto told him.

"Grandpa, how are we going to hide Phoenix when your friends come over?" Yugi asked his grandfather. "Yugi, since you look like the Pharaoh then only you can hide her, remember she is a special hanyou and you need to treat her like the Pharaoh would have." Mr. Moto warned his grandson.

--------------------

REVIEW. Or BlackBlaze will tear you apart! smiles happily


End file.
